godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah (MLP)
Destoroyah (デストロイア, Desutoroia) is a giant mutated crustacean kaiju who first appeared in the 1995 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. He has a micro form, a juvenile form, an aggregate form, a flying form, and a final form. He is a member of Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Mutant faction members and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' Sleeping in the deep, black, waters of Canterlot bay, a few stray ancient micro organisms dwelled. Living since the dawn of time, the Precambrian crustaceans lied dormant in the fallen sediment. However, because of Equestria's ignorance, they were awoken. Mutating the colony by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, the creatures moved into the mainland, traveling though the pipes that led into the sea. Precious days ticked by as they began to congest and grow in strength, destroying every molecule of oxygen in living tissue and absorbing it into their growing mass. Collecting their strength, the Precambrian creatures combined to create larger, pony-sized, forms. This new shape allowed the Destoroyah race to travel still further inland and gave them a new ability to feed. Surrounding the infested Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia's guards thought they could eliminate the creatures. They could never be more wrong. Lashing out with claws and spiked undersides, the creatures torn the guards apart, shredding their flesh like paper. Yet those who did not die at their talons, died from their explosive micro-oxygen spray, as the twisting beam was like acid when it touched flesh, completely incinerating all matter of oxygen in any solid object. The guards were almost out of options before they finally deployed their flamethrowers, quickly sending the armored monsters into hiding. Later, though, it was discovered that the creature's actual weakness was just the opposite: extreme cold. With this knowledge at hand, the self defense force quickly mobilized an attack force equipped to the teeth with cold based weaponry, as the final standoff against the horde of demons was being prepared. Losing their battle against Equestria's Self Defense Force, the Destoroyah colony needed a new form. Slamming their masses together and lost in a haze of blistering power, a monster rose from the ashes. Towering over the city buildings, another form of Destoroyah was born. Closely resembling the Juvenile Form, with the exception of pair of crab claws and spiked arms, the Kaiju looked unchanged. However, the increased size also brought with him immunity to the assembled ESDF forces. Instead of facing hundreds of the creatures, the nation of Equestria bared witness to but a single giant. Smashing through the defense line, sending blossoming clouds of death and flame into the air, Destoroyah clawed. Anything that was not in reach of his grasping claws was forced to die an even more horrible death at the ends of his spiraling oxygen-destroying beam. Buildings were reduced to rubble and ponies were left into dust and still the Kaiju moved. Unfazed by what he wrought with his power. Realizing that his Aggregate Form was too slow for his taste in destruction, the Kaiju evolved once again. Signaled by sheets of blinding light, the new Flying Form took to the skies. Soaring over the city, the monster almost seemed to enjoy the sight of all the hapless ponies that ran below him. Raining his death-ridden breath down from the heavens, the creature fed on the destroyed oxygen. Feeding and congesting the newly digested meals into raw energy. Nothing dared stand in his way, until Godzilla Junior arrived. Blasting the devil from the skies, the colony was forced to regroup into his Aggregate Form. Beating the reptilian savior into the Earth, the creature injected his saliva into Junior. Chocking on the very air, feeling his flesh being dissolved little by little, the leviathan summed up the last bit of nuclear power he could muster and blasted the creature away, sending him crashing into a electric power plant. With Destoroyah bathed in a torrent of flames, Junior roared triumphantly, thinking that death had finally befallen the abomination of misused science. With the thoughts of revenge lingering in their collected consciousness, the Precambrian life forms created one last form, an ultimate incarnation of the embodiment of wickedness. Cascading waves of numbing heat lifted from the electrical power plant, causing explosions to wrack the entire district. Astonished eyes watched with awe as a towering god stood. The flames licked his blood-hued wings, tonguing his armor like falling water. Opening his toothed maw, the final form of Destoroyah lifted into the skies. Ramming and knocking over Godzilla and taking Junior with him into the darkness. Rising just in time, Godzilla watched as his second son was dropped, fallen from the star filled skies and crashed into the ground. He waded over to the bloodied child, trying to breath some life into him, but the labored task was unfruitful. Closing his eyes, the death stole from the Monster King the last shred of sympathy that dwelled within his nuclear heart. With lava coursing through his veins, Godzilla attacked the giant Destoroyah without remorse. Turning his inferno beam on the creature, he leveled the land that sprawled around. Nothing would keep him from his revenge. Calculating his imminent defeat, the battered foe took to the skies in full retreat, but the Super X3, along with carefully placed Freezing Maser tanks and the Mane Nine, halted his retreat. Blasting the creature with a volley of glacier like shots, the monster was knocked down, crashing to the Earth below as Destoroyah evaporated into an arctic like mist, ending the creature's reign. Gallery Destoroyah (1).jpg Destoroyah (PS3).png Micro Destoroyah (1995).png|Micro Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Juvenile Destoroyah (1995).png|Juvenile Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Aggregate Destoroyah (1995).jpg|Aggregate Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Flying Destoroyah (1995).jpg|Flying Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Final Destoroyah (1995).png|Final Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Destoroyah (1995).jpg|Destoroyah in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Micro Destoroyah.jpg|Micro Destoroyah Juvenile Destoroyah.jpg|Juvenile Destoroyah Aggregate Destroyah.jpg|Aggregate Destoroyah Flying Destoroyah.png|Flying Destoroyah Final Destoroyah.jpg|Final Destoroyah Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju